Mobile devices can include applications where a user can browse and select recipes. Recipes typically include list of ingredients needed as well as a list of instructions for preparation of the recipe. The instructions can include information on what appliances to use and specific operating parameters for the appliances. Mobile devices can also include applications for shopping on-line to purchase appliances or to connect to an appliance for purposes of performing operations such starting the appliance.